Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt The Great Numbers Game
Credit to Lomven Eight, TheBenOyler, Ghibli Fan and Simon Brunker. Timon and Pumbaa interrupt watching the extended cut of The Great Numbers Game. Timon's backstory shares all the clips 1 through 20. Clips *"One Duck" *"Donnie Budd: Toucan Two-Step" *"Three Taxi Chairs" *"'I Got Four' Song by the 4-Headed Man" *"Egyptian: #4" *"Five Dribbling Balls" *"Donnie Budd: Funny Farm" *"Fives in the Arctic (aka: Five Icicle)" *"Six Circus Balls" *"The Alligator King (to 7 Sons)" *"Rap #7" *"Seven Cats" https://vimeo.com/23945018 *"Captain Spacey and the Eight Planets" *"Nine Chickens" *"Nine on a Truck" *"Number 10 From Tennessee" *"Baker #10: Ten Toes, Ten Triangles, Ten Pins, Ten Bells and Ten Wind-Up Toys = Ten Chocolate Layer Cakes" *"Ten Flowers" *"Ten Tiny Turtles" *"Ten Fish Underwater" *"Clowns Honking: #11" *"Eleven Cheer" *"11 African Masks" *"Pinball: #12" *"Hey Mr. Clock Time to Tick-Tock" *"The Ladybug Picnic" *"Milo Counting: #13" *"Masked March: #13" *"Lucky 13" *"14 Lightning Bugs" *"Jerry Nelson's Song About 14" *"14 in the Desert" *"Mother Brown Had a Farm" *"Rubber Stamps: #15" *"16 Blues" *"Number Abstract: #17" *"17 Derbies" *"18 Sandwiches" *"19 Popcorn Kernels" *"Number Creatures: #20" *"Bellhop: #20 - 20 Grapefruits" And Finally... *"Twenty Pickled Pie" Transcript Opening Dialogue Timon: Well, enough of that. {He holds up a remote control and begins fast-forwarding through the movie} {Camera pulls back to show Timon and Pumbaa in silhouette in a row of theater seats, Mystery Science Theater 3000-style.} Pumbaa: Uh... Timon, what are you doing? Timon: I'm fast-forwarding to the part where we come in! Pumbaa: {aghast} But you can't go out of order! Timon: Au contraire, my porcine pal. I've got the remote! Pumbaa: But everyone's gonna get confused! {He grabs a second, bigger remote} We gotta go back to the beginning of the story. {He begins rewinding the movie} Timon: We're not in the beginning of the story! {He pauses the movie on the "Start" button, with a monkey screech; the movie begins fast-forwarding again} Pumbaa: Yes, we were—the whole time! {rewinds; the film reverses on a shot of the number 11 with 2 clowns, with a squawk of confusion} Timon: But they don't know that! {indicates the audience; switches the movie direction again, on 10 fish underwater, with a lion-roar sound} Pumbaa: Then why don't we tell them our story? {pauses the movie on a snarling close-up of a giant cookie rolling on the field; Timon and Pumbaa both shriek and dive under their seats} Timon: {slowly re-emerging} Hey, I got an idea. Why don't we tell them our story? Pumbaa: Oh—I like the sound of that. Timon: A little backstage tour. Take 'em behind the scenes for a revealing and intimate look at the story within the story! Pumbaa: 'Cause what they don't know is how we really were there even though they didn't know we were there, you know? Timon: Couldn't have said it better myself! {rewinds the movie again} Pumbaa: So does this mean we're going back to the beginning? Timon: {melodramatically} Oh, no, Pumbaa. No. We're going way back... to before the beginning. How Can This Clip Be Proud? {After the "Toucan Two Step" video, Timon decides to pause it.} Timon: Pumbaa, how can a two-step be proud? It's a two-step! Pumbaa: Well I think it's because a two-step is what I like to call twice as much fun. Timon: Oh, sure. The toucans get the two-step. And what about us? Where I come from we didn't have nothin' to be proud of. Why: {clears throat; singing} When I was a young meerkat... Pumbaa: {singing} When he was a young meerkat...! {blows Timon off his seatback} Timon: {peevishly} Very nice. Pumbaa: Thanks! Timon: But maybe it'd be safer if I just show 'em where I came from. Pumbaa: Oh, boy! Do we get to see where you grew up? Timon: Yeah, Pumbaa, but it ain't pretty. Pumbaa Sitting on the Remote {Before the "6 Circus Balls" video, it shows TV static and shows a Muppets from Space trailer.} Timon: Hey, what's going on? Pumbaa, you're sitting on the remote! Pumbaa: Huh? Oh, sorry. I thought it was a brownie! No Fortune Cookies {Timon pauses the "Alligator King" video.} Timon: How convenient! Enter omniscient alligator right on cue. Pumbaa: Well, you know what they say. When the student is ready, the teacher appears. Timon: That's it. No more fortune cookies for you. {Timon clicks the remote; the movie resumes.} Do I Look Fat? {After Telly falls off the platform while trying to jump but lands on eight, Pumbaa pauses it.} Pumbaa: {shocked} You really think I look fat? Timon: Uhh, Pumbaa, Pumbaa, Pumbaa. You're a pig. It's a compliment! Pumbaa: {mollified} Oh-ho-ho. Thank you! Pumbaa Pauses The Great Numbers Game to Get Some Grubs {Before "Pinball #12", Pumbaa pauses it again.} Pumbaa: You mind if I pause it for a second? Timon: Sure, go ahead. Pumbaa: Be right back! {Timon cracks his neck one way and then the other, grunting. As Pumbaa clatters off-screen, Timon scratches in his ear, sniffs, hums "It's a Small World After All", and casually picks his nose. Just as the sound of a popcorn popper comes to a stop, Timon pulls out a big booger, which squishes between his fingertips. He gasps as he realizes Pumbaa is coming back. He frantically looks for a tissue; seeing none, he tries to shake it off his hand, then to flick it off. Finally he wipes it on the seat just as Pumbaa returns, with a huge bag of bugs.} Pumbaa: Okay, I got the jumbo so we could share. {He pauses for a beat, as he realizes Timon is just sitting there stock-still.} ...Were you just picking your nose? Timon: {indignantly} Nooo, I had an itch on the inside! {He grabs some bugs and chows down, then clicks the remote. The movie resumes to see "Hey Mr. Clock Time to Tick-Tock!".} Are You Crying? {Before Jerry Nelson's 14 song, Pumbaa pauses it. Timon is crying.} Pumbaa: {shocked} Timon? Are you crying? Timon: {sobbing} I'm fine! I—I just have something in my eye. Pumbaa: {holding out a hanky} Here, blow. Timon: Ohh. {blows his nose; hands the hanky back} Here, Pumbaa. Pumbaa: {sarcastically} Gee, thanks. Timon: {getting a hold of himself} Okay. I'm better. Where's The Grub? {While during "16 Blues", camera pulls back to show the silhouettes. Timon is singing into a microphone; Pumbaa is chewing and crunching on something. Timon pauses the movie.} Timon: {quietly} Pumbaa... where's the grub? Pumbaa: Puhh. {opens his mouth; the ladybug staggers out, all mauled up} Timon: {exasperated} Ohhh. You just can't help yourself, can you? Pumbaa: Sorry. Timon: Okay... but this time, show a little self control. Running {Timon pauses it after "Number Creatures: #20".} Timon: What was with the running? If you can call that "running." Pumbaa: I was giving you time to catch up. Timon: {choked up} Aw, you big lug. Ending Dialogue Timon: {narrating as the camera continues to truck out, ending with the silhouettes and the theater seats} Well, that's it. The big wrap-up, the happy ending, the grand finale. Pumbaa: {whimpering} It's over already? Timon: Well, Pumbaa. That's the thing about endings. They come at the end. Pumbaa: {brightening} Ooh, can we watch it again? Timon: Pumbaa, we just saw it. Maybe tomorrow. Ma: {entering in silhouette} Hey, what are you guys doing? {gasps as she sees the screen} You didn't tell me you were watching the movie! I wanna watch too! Timon: Ma, we just finished. Show's over. Ma: Well, you're just gonna have to rewind it! {She grabs Pumbaa's big remote and begins rewinding.} Timon: {pained} Ma! Ma: {calling offscreen} Uncle Max! We're gonna watch the movie! Timon: {despairing} Oh, no! Uncle Max: {entering, carrying a box of popcorn} Hey, I brought extra butter. Simba: {entering, walking along the seatbacks} Hey, you guys are watching the movie? Rafiki: {swinging in on vines} Hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo! Any story worth telling is worth telling twice. {The silhouette of Mickey Mouse walks in and sits down.} Timon: What the... {Snow White comes in, followed by the Dwarfs.} Snow White: Oh, excuse me... Happy: 'Scuse me. Sneezy: 'Scuse me. Doc: 'Scuse me. Sleepy: 'Scuse me. Bashful: 'Scuse me. Grumpy: Get outta the way. Timon: Who is this crowd? {The Genie flies in and sits down in the middle.} Timon: Hey, down in front! {In another row, Goofy, the Mad Hatter, the March Hare from Alice in Wonderland, and Donald Duck are sitting; Stitch from Lilo and Stitch crawls down the wall and jumps from head to head until he gets to a vacant seat.} Stitch: Oho! Goofy: Gawrsh! Stitch: Aloha! Donald Duck: {unintelligible squawking; he makes fists at Stitch} {In still another row, Quasimodo from The Hunchback of Notre Dame and Pocahontas sit at opposite ends of the row; Peter Pan flies in, followed by Tinker Bell, and imitates a rooster's crow. The Lost Boys all pile in, shouting. Switch to Timon's row, where he's holding two large bodies apart to keep them from squashing him.} Timon: Watch it! {straining} Unnnh! {Terk and Victor the gargoyle squeeze together, and Timon squirts out from between them like a watermelon seed. He lands next to Pumbaa as the movie, still rewinding, nears the beginning.} Timon: {resigned} Okay, buddy. You win. Pumbaa: Sure you don't mind? Timon: {sincere} Hakuna Matata. {stops rewinding and sees the "Start" button} Pumbaa: But Timon... {the screen goes black} I still don't do so well in crowds. Category:Timon and Pumbaa At The Movies Segments Category:Ghibli Fan Category:Lomven Eight